


Juicy Bits

by Tiofrean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Floo Network, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remus Can't Help Himself, Rimming, Sex Is Fun, Sirius Has A Great Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Sirius was on his knees, head stuck in their fireplace, green fire licking at his hair. His newly established method of communication with Harry was efficient and very covert, but that was not quite why Remus approved of it wholeheartedly. [...] The sole picture of it should be ridiculous. Except, it wasn’t.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	Juicy Bits

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a fanart of how ridiculous Sirius' communication with Harry must have looked from Sirius side of things (y'know, kneeling on the floor with his head in the fireplace). MermaidSheenaz approved of my idea of writing it, so I did. She also betaed it (Thank you, my Prince <3 )
> 
> Enjoy!

Sirius Black had been an insolent teen before he had been thrown into Azkaban. All his cheek and inexhaustible sassiness had vanished somewhere during those twelve years, leaving a quite tempered gentleman. 

_Well, not that tempered,_ Remus thought, looking at Sirius fondly. There was still some mouth on him, witty retorts and quick rebukes, accompanied by winks and smirks. It was almost as if his teenage boyfriend had been pushed to the background, while his place had been taken with that sombre individual with haunted eyes and tightly clenched jaw. The cheekiness lingered right on the outskirts, however, ready to poke its head and say hello - a fact that made Molly furious sometimes. Sirius was still himself, in spite of all those years of literal hell, even if it took a while to coax his previous persona out nowadays. 

Remus had a lot of fun doing it, though, so it was alright. They had somehow, miraculously, gotten back together. It was tentative still, their demons standing in their way, ages of hurt and loneliness casting a shadow on what had once been a brilliant relationship. But, one evening, a few months before, they had sat down with two glasses of Firewhiskey and had breached the subject of the feelings between them. They had changed, naturally, matured and grown despite the isolation, and now, there was comfort between them. Being reunited after so many years apart had a particularly calming effect on people. 

_That calm sometimes flew out of the window, though._

Sirius was on his knees, head stuck in their fireplace, green fire licking at his hair. His newly established method of communication with Harry was efficient and very covert, but that was not quite why Remus approved of it wholeheartedly. The mechanics were such that whoever wanted to talk with someone at the other end, had to lean very far into the fireplace. While younger, Sirius might have been able to pull it off sitting on the floor, but now, with his body still recovering from Azkaban, there was no way he could fold himself in a comfortable way, so instead, he chose to get on the floor on hands and knees and stick his head into the fireplace. The sole picture of it should be ridiculous. Except, _it wasn’t._

Sirius might have gotten scrawny and way too thin under Dementors’ questionable care, his hair less wild and hands more roughened than Remus could remember from their Hogwarts days, but there were some things that had not changed. Or maybe they had, but Remus simply didn’t _care_ enough to notice and acknowledge them? The werewolf inside him didn’t seem to differentiate between young and older Sirius - _older,_ because it felt weird to just call him _old_ when he was in his thirties, even if he sometimes looked ancient when nightmares didn’t let him sleep. Whether full and lush or skinny and lean, Sirius’ delectable backside wriggling right in Remus’ line of vision was a pleasure to observe. 

“Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” Sirius asked somewhere in the fireplace, his voice getting lost in the Floo powder’s magic. His hair jiggled as he shifted, green tendrils licking it from underneath. His whole body moved with slight adjustments in the uncomfortable position, and Remus watched, mesmerized, as that upturned ass stuck out a little more, pushing back, tailored trousers tightening over lean muscles. 

It was a long held opinion of his - with which the wolf agreed enthusiastically - that his lover looked absolutely breathtaking on his knees. There was something about the position that spoke to the primal part of his brain, something that told the beast inside him that this particular man was his mate and thus, should be claimed. Usually, when the moon was barely visible in the sky and no more than a little sickle, Remus was able to keep his instincts down enough to get them both to bed and be gentlemanly. But on that night, with the full moon being just three days away, he could feel his skin prickling and his whole body becoming warm. 

“You need to be careful, Harry!” Sirius said, leaning forward a bit, his back arching. His shoulders took more of his weight and his ass moved forth a little, losing the enticing curve, but Remus couldn’t complain. Sitting where he was, in a spacious armchair just a few steps away, he had a great view on Sirius' whole frame, and he let his gaze travel from his backside to his shoulders, the curve of his spine a masterpiece of art. 

There were layers of clothing hiding his body, of course. He was wearing a rather charming set of tailored trousers and a matching vest. There was a shirt underneath it, deep purple and elegant, its sleeves rolled up to Sirius’ elbows. Remus had wondered where he had found the clothes, before he remembered that Grimmauld Place, where they were currently staying, was probably hiding a lot of formal-wear. These could have been Sirius’ clothes, too, leftover from the time he had still been a scrawny teenager forced to attend posh dinners with his family. A few elongating charms probably did their job on making the clothes fit perfectly and thus, Remus had a real feast in front of him on most days. It was curiously fitting to see Sirius dress up like some kind of a count from a romantic novel, even when he had been all leather jackets and tight jeans in his youth. His current style melted Remus’ insides a little more everyday, and he feared that soon he would start tearing those carefully tailored clothes off of his lover. 

Sirius looked best in nothing, after all. 

Remus sighed, shifting in his seat. He could almost feel the wolf in him growl at the delicious pictures his mind helpfully provided, some of them from the past, some more recent. _Sirius in tangled sheets, Sirius with his hands clenching in the pillows, Sirius on his knees presented like an offering…_

Remus cleared his throat, biting his lip when he felt the heat flowing down his body. He shifted again, adjusting his position, eyes trained on Sirius, who was still talking to Harry. He shuffled in place, shaking his head at something, his weight shifting again, and _oh dear Merlin, there was the ass again, sticking out and delicious._

Without really meaning to, Remus got up and made his way over, kneeling behind Sirius. He ran one hand over his back in a gentle inquiry and felt Sirius fall utterly still. There was a pause, he said something to the green flames, before-  
“Someone’s coming.”  
And the flames died, leaving the room illuminated by a few candles and old fashioned lamps. 

Remus waited, bringing his other hand to Sirius’ back, running it down the length of it, fingers pressing into the curves. When he arrived at the hips, he fit his palms over the jutting bones, displeased at how palpable they were even through the wool of the trousers. 

“Remus.”  
“Yes, Pad?” He asked back, smiling. _Someone’s coming… soon._  
“What are you doing?” There was curiosity in Sirius’ voice, a bit of surprise maybe, but there was nothing that would even hint at Remus’ advances being unwanted at that time. Throwing a quick glance at the fireplace, making sure the connection was definitely lost, Remus leaned forward, using Sirius’ hips as leverage.  
“What do you think?” He whispered, right into Sirius’ ear, making his breath hitch.  
“Moony…” It was a sigh - a rather enthusiastic sigh - and Remus grinned, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Sirius’ ear, running his tongue along the edge of it swiftly. There was a small moan and a bit of shifting when Sirius tried to adjust his position, before that amazing ass moved back, rubbing against him. 

“You’ve been talking to people for an hour now. First Dumbledore and Molly, then Minnie and finally Harry. What do you think, Pads, how much of you wriggling your ass I can stand?” Remus asked raspily, ducking his head and trailing nibbling kisses along Sirius’ shoulder. He didn’t bite hard enough to hurt, just enough to satisfy the wolf inside him, but he was sure his teeth could be felt even through the shirt and vest.  
“I thought… I thought you were reading your book,” Sirius answered haltingly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Remus could see it from the side, could see the aristocratic nose and the long column of his neck.  
“Couldn’t concentrate with you like that,” he whispered, biting Sirius’ ear, earning himself a throaty moan. To drive his point home, and because Sirius always liked to feel his arousal, he rocked his hips forward, pressing himself closer. Sirius gasped. 

“What’s on your mind, Moony?” He asked, already sounding wrecked. It was curious, this thing between them. Sometimes it took a lot of coaxing to get either of them going, sometimes a few whispered words or a heated glance was all that was needed. _Perks of being screwed up,_ Remus thought humorlessly, before he dismissed the notion. Shifting his grip, he let one of his hands travel up Sirius’ side, ignoring the ribs he could feel faintly even through the two layers of clothing. His fingers moved to Sirius’ front, dipping underneath the collar, before they skimmed down, pausing at the front of his trousers. Getting his dear Padfoot naked would be a wonderful idea, but he had something better in mind already. They could undress and roll around later, once they made their way to the bed. 

For now, Remus flicked the button open and tugged down the zipper, the sound of it shockingly loud in the anticipation-filled, silent room. When he slipped his hand inside, fingers seeking the heat he knew was there, Sirius tried to rear up and straighten his posture, hoping to give him easier access, but Remus would have none of that. His unoccupied hand uncurled from around Sirius’ hip and shot forward as he braced himself over his mate, keeping him exactly as he was, while fingers of the other wrapped around Sirius’ cock. He was half-hard at best, but he was getting there, and the weight of him was slowly driving Remus crazy. It had always been like that between them, a never ending loop of aroused feedback that pushed them through many nights during their 7th year at Hogwarts. Sirius had always been fascinated with Remus’ size while Remus couldn’t get over how downright _beautiful_ Sirius’ length was. 

Even now, still filling, it fit his hand perfectly, and Remus gave him a small stroke just to hear a trembling inhale chased by his name. He didn’t stop there, though, leaving Sirius’ cock be for a time, tugging his trousers and briefs down instead.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmured, to which Sirius frowned.  
“Why would I want you to stop that?” He asked, a bit confused, but, instead of answering him, Remus shuffled back, trailing his hands down Sirius’ sides, until he reached naked skin. He looked down, smiling appreciatively. 

Sirius ass was a piece of art, and Remus ran his fingers over the delicate skin reverently, pressing his palms to the flesh just to see the muscles twitch.  
“Moony?” Sirius’ voice cracked, and the wolf in Remus almost growled with pride. Unable to stop himself any longer, he dove down, licking a broad stripe between those slender cheeks, ending at the tailbone. Sirius hiccuped in surprise, his whole body jolting, before he groaned low in his throat. 

They hadn’t done it yet since their reunion, so Remus was going purely on instinct and distant memories from the past.  
“Alright?” He asked softly, drawing away just for a moment. Sirius nodded minutely, then leaned forward, resting his head on his folded arms.  
_“Godric,_ Moony…” And he fell silent, his breathing picking up. Remus grinned and went back to his task, coaxing another groan from Sirius’ throat. It sounded delightful, and the wolf inside Remus purred with happiness. 

He pressed his tongue flat to the flesh, then slipped it in slowly, repeating the caress over and over again until he had Sirius moaning constantly, a steady stream of curses and Remus’ name twisting into pure music. He felt himself getting drunk on it, the heady mixture of wordless praise and the heavy scent of his mate making him throb in his own trousers, but Remus ignored it, focusing on driving Sirius mad. On a whim, he slipped his finger in beside his tongue, moving it carefully until Sirius relaxed, then tensed again. His hips were bucking, his back a rigid line, and it was clear that he tried hard not tumble over the edge.  
“Come on, Pads,” Remus whispered, turning his head and biting into the meat of Sirius’ ass, his free hand reaching around and fisting the hard, leaking length he found there. 

Sirius froze, before he threw his head back with a hoarse cry and came all over the floor, his spine arching and muscles spasming. Remus watched him in awe, his own arousal burning through him. Sneaking one hand inside his own trousers, he gave himself a few rushed tugs, then whined into Sirius’ shirt, curling around his back. 

They collapsed into a panting tangle of bodies, and Remus had just enough wherewithal to turn them on their sides, before he spooned up behind Sirius and hugged him close. Their trousers were undone, Sirius’ ass naked and hot where it pressed against Remus’ thigh, and the wolf told him to hold on tighter, to keep them both safe. He slipped his arm under Sirius’ head, and the man gave a small, grateful hum, getting comfortable on it, his breath heaving in and out of his chest. Remus tightened his hold. 

“Merlin’s tits.” Sirius croaked, then cleared his throat. The curse made Remus stifle a laugh in the nape of his neck.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you…?” Sirius asked, and Remus frowned, before understanding dawned on him.  
“Yeah,” he said, grinning like a fool, pressing closer and rubbing his groin against Sirius’ ass. His softening cock brushed the delicate skin, and Sirius swore again.  
“What possessed you?”  
“You did.” Remus shrugged, nuzzling between the curls at the back of his head, scrunching his nose at the tickling sensation. “Any complaints?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning up, looking at Sirius.  
“A bed next time?” He said, grinning. “I’m too old to fuck on the floor, Moony.”  
“Didn’t seem old to me,” Remus murmured, but disentangled himself with one lingering kiss to Sirius' ear. 

He stood up and offered a hand which was quickly taken, then hauled his lover up. After a little pause during which they buttoned up their trousers, he crouched a bit and grabbed the backs of Sirius’ thighs, prompting him to throw his arms around Remus’ neck not to lose balance.  
“Moony!”  
With a grunt, he picked him up, earning a giggling kiss and two armfuls of a squirming Sirius.  
“Put me down, you madman!”  
“You said _bed,_ your highness,” he commented, then proceeded to carry him through the house and to their bedroom. 

Once inside, Remus lowered him down carefully, climbing after him and spooning behind as soon as their heads hit the pillows. He whispered a quiet charm and their clothes vanished, then heard Sirius mutter a _Scourgify_ that got rid of any mess lingering on them. Freshly cleaned, they tugged the covers around them, settling in for the night. 

“I think I will need to find another way to talk to Harry now,” Sirius commented in the dark, and Remus gasped, scandalized.  
“Don’t you dare!” 


End file.
